Two Sides
by Akuma Tenshi1996
Summary: When a nice walk in the woods ends up as a mad chase, Akuma Tenshi finds that life is a complicated thing. Oh, and did I mention she has two annoying conscience!


Tenshi: Hey everyone! We wrote this story for the fun of it, yes we enjoyed it! A few things I need to point out are the following:

When, in the story and disclaimer we refer to Tenshi we mean her angel conscience and when we refer to Akuma we mean her devil conscience. Yes, they are around most of the time!

We aren't the best writers

We love reviews and comments, help us make this story the best we can!

The bold is the conscience Akuma and the non-bold the normal Akuma

Akuma: Would you get on with it all ready!? You damn angel!

Tenshi: Not if you are so negative, I also have a warning to give you guys

Akuma: This fan fiction contains language

Tenshi: Mainly on Akumas part!

Akuma: Shut the **** up!....it was starred out!-goes to the corner of despair-

Tenshi: Well, whilst Akuma cries-

Akuma: Mourns dammit!

Tenshi: Fine, mourns the loss of her swearing for the time being, I'll give you the disclaimer

* * *

Disclaimer: Akuma and Tenshi, Akuma Tenshi1996, do not own anything in this fan fiction apart from their OC, Akuma Tenshi!

Clutching the wound on her left arm, the girl kept running, her black and white hair flapping freely in the breeze. Her clothes were muddy and covered in blood, she hadn't meant to get stuck in this damned situation and it reflected in the demon, Akuma, and the angel, Tenshi, who hovered over her shoulders. Akuma was pretty relaxed, the little devil seemed to love fighting and couldn't care that her life line was at risk of dying **"What!? I need the brat to fucking live!?"** Said demon burst out, she was completely aware of the presence of the strange voice following the trio about.

"She is all bark and no bite." Tenshi piped up from the other shoulder, her finger-nails non-existent due to nerves. Which brings us back to the current situation.

"**How the hell did we get stuck in this mess anyway!?"** Akuma shouted at the angelic being.

"Well I believe it started-"

"**No! No shitty flashbacks!"**

"Fine you stupid demon!" The angel poofed off in a huff and the demon followed, no doubt with intentions of annoying her.

"Finally I can think." Akuma Tenshi thought as she neared Konoha, two Akatsuki members hot on her tail.

The lovely walk she had set out on earlier was turning into a full out chase. Thorns from nearby bushes clawed at her arms and she dodged quickly to avoid tripping over stray logs. She looked up, seeing the vague outline of Konoha. Nearly there! What she didn't expect, however, was to crash into someone.

"Get out the way!!!" Akuma yelled, trying to jump past the human obstacle. But the man stretched his arm out quickly to block her escape.

"I will, depending on who you're running from." Akuma growled angrily, looking up at her assailant. Nosy Bastard. Well, not really, you couldn't see his nose, or any other part of his face for that matter, apart from one eye of course. Everything else was covered by a mask and his headband, which fitted snugly to cover over his other eye.

"None of your business" She chided, trying and failing once more to step around the offending ninja.

Inside she was getting pissed off at the spiky-haired man, now was not the best time to be stopped, sighing she sent a silent wish that the Akatsuki had lost her trail and stamped her foot in annoyance.

"This would take a lot less time if you just tell me who-" The shinobi started to speak but was soon cut off by an angry Akuma.

"What the hell is your problem ya freak!"

"I am a freak huh? Well, I guess I can't let you leave now can I?" The man queried sarcastically and the girl could have sworn she saw him smile under his mask, not mockingly either, more fatherly. This was beyond stupid for the black haired female and she attempted to push past him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as it seemed and the grey haired man picked her up by the waist, chucking her over his shoulder way too easily.

"I'm Kakashi by the way" He smiled down at her.

"Charmed." She drawled sarcastically. Kakashi shook her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm Akuma Tenshi. Lovely to meet you." She added the last bit with slight venom and sulked childishly. The Akatsuki members had probably nearly caught up by now. Lucky for her Kakashi seemed to be taking her straight to Konoha. Anyway, on the bright side, she was getting a free lift!


End file.
